


You can't die yet, Clarence.

by QueenCimorene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel True Forms (Supernatural), BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel Whump (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Castiel's True Form (Supernatural), Injured Castiel (Supernatural), My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, Pre-Slash, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 15, The Empty (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCimorene/pseuds/QueenCimorene
Summary: Castiel is faced with a choice of saving Sam or Dean. He takes a risk and makes use of his true form to save them but finds The Empty less than pleased with his showing up early again.EDIT: This was my first fic and it needs some serious editing. I decided to fix it up a bit and ended up rewriting and lengthening it. I will link to that as soon as it is complete. I didn't want to completely delete this one because I wanted to remember all of the lovely supportive comments that y'all gave me. :)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	1. Hello, Clarence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have never written a fic before and this one wasn't Beta read. I hope it is alright! Let me know what you think in the comments. I have a rough plan but we will see where this goes. I will try to post updates regularly.

1.

New (improved) version coming soon

  
  



	2. Praying

New (improved) version coming soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, this was all going to be from Cas's perspective but I thought this came out better from Dean.


	3. Mind Palaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has some slightly too angsty to be considered true fluff but still basically fluff content. I hope you enjoy! Also, props if you can figure out what Jack is reading.

New (improved) version coming soon.


	4. Long Live the Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know that it took some serious will power to not write out Rowena's accent ala The Nac Mac Feegle in Terry Pratchett's Wee Free Men. As is, you will have to just hear the Scottish in your head.

New (improved) version coming soon.


	5. Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep

New (improved) version coming soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a chapter or two left to go!


	6. My Soul to Keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the update delay. This chapter was a beast to write. I hope you like it!

New (improved) version coming soon.


	7. My Soul to Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! it gets a bit sentimental, you all will have to forgive me!

New (improved) version coming soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking a lot about both Jared's Always Keep Fighting campaign and the current global situation when I wrote the end of this.  
> Thank you all for sticking with me.


End file.
